Lone Wolf
by fanmanbookman
Summary: My own take on the movies through the Perspective of my OC a pure blood wolf named Cain. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Okay welcome to my first ever Balto fanfic story. This is a bit of an experimentation in a way, you see I'm addicted to Balto right now so I thought I'd be able to write about our favorite hybrid. Now about eight web pages of research later and one window of the movies here is the first chapter of my oc oriented story. Hope you like.**

**P.S. Don't expect frequent updats.**

_**Chapter One**_

_**A Painful Introduction**_

_**3,939 Words**_

_I ran through the snow covered woods, my breath panting out of my furred muzzle and frosting in front of my nose as my heart pounded in my chest. I have to run faster, just a little farther and I'm home free. I dodged around a dead tree that was somehow still standing and slid to a stop my paws making furrows in the frost laden ground._

_A large ice covered rock blocked my path, no way around it. "Wrong way pup!" A deep voice barked when I tried to turn around, only to come muzzle to large muzzle with one of my chasers. I whimpered tail between my legs as I backed up. I looked around franticly trying to find any way out but there wasn't any._

_No this couldn't be the end not here, not now. I was only jus allowed away from the pack and already they wanted to end me. I whimpered as the largest of the three hounds stalked forward, paws crunching in the snow. "Now where were we?" The hound asked himself head cocked to the side as he scrutinized me. "Ah yes now I remember. Right here!" With a growl he lunged forward and I tried to dodge but too late. _

_The hounds sharp teeth bit down on my scruff and picked me up off of the ground like I weighed nothing, to him I probably didn't. With a flick of his head he launched me flying laughing when I cried out and slid to the ground at the base of the frozen tree that I just hit._

_The other two dogs laughed eyes glinting as they watched their leader stalk closer to my prone form. I whimpered as I got my paws under me blood dripping down my grey and white coat and staining the snow. "So the pup bleeds like a dog," The hound mussed lowering his large head so it was level with my smaller height. _

_I growled and tried to look intimidating, but I bet I just looked stupid. "So he has some fight in him after all," The other dogs chuckled, stalking forward to flank their _fearless _leader. _

"_I have more fight than you mutt," I spat on the ground a glob of blood landing on the snow at my feet. With a yell the hounds paw swiped towards me and knocked me to the side. I slid across the ground, another whimper escaping me without my being able to stop myself._

_One of the other dogs growled and lunged at me knocking me down onto the ground before standing over me, paw placed heavily on the side of my chest pushing me down into the snow. I gasped as more pressure was put down. I could feel his claws pushing deeper into my skin as he flexed his paw smirking down at me._

"_Come on howl. Call for help you soft toothed excuse for a wolf!" The first one barked swiping my back open with his claws. I whined but held my muzzle shut. I will not give them what they wanted. "Fine if you won't howl. We'll make you howl."_

_That seemed to be the turning point. The one on top of me put his full weight on me pushing me down deeper into the snow. I could feel my ribs threatening to give way. I groaned but held on. I will not howl. The second dog lunged forward and clamped its teeth onto my shoulder biting down hard. I jerked hoping to get away because I knew soon enough I'll either die, or I'll give them what they want. More wolves. _

"_How does that feel pup?" The first one growled spitting out the word pup like it was poison. _

"_Superb," I whimpered and went dizzy for a second before I could focus again. _

_I blinked and looked around me. Something's wrong, I felt. Light? I lifted my head and caught the sound of whining fading into the darkness under the eaves of the forest. My head flopped back down onto the snow when I suddenly went light headed and the world started to spin._

_I whimpered as I forced my lethargic legs to move. After much trial and error I finally got to my paws wobbling woozily back and forth. I stumbled and fell to the side back colliding with the stone that had barred my way and started this one sided fight._

_Is it bad if I didn't feel anything? I didn't feel the cold that should be just on the edge of my awareness, nor the pain of my wounds or even the stone that I leaned against._

_A crunch met my ears and I perked up new energy rushing through my battered and bleeding body. It was a wolf, no dog? What then? I growled my hackles rising as I tried to look bigger than I actually was. "Cain it's okay."_

_I whimpered and let my energy leave me. With a heavy sigh I collapsed onto the ground as my paws went fuzzy. I could feel pins and needles travelling across my body as I looked at the moon. "Thanks…Balto."_

My eyes fluttered open and I looked at the worn dark brown wood of the trawler that we called home. I sniffed the air letting my eyes close as I looked around with my other senses. Nothing. The only scents left were old, my own being dominant.

I groaned as I got to my paws and stretched, yawning wide and showing off my fearsome rows of sharp teeth. Licking my fangs I limped forward putting as little weight on my right shoulder as possible. That dream was no dream. I've had that memory replaying a lot lately and couldn't help but think that it means something.

A pop echoed followed by a hiss and my head shot towards the source of it. Ah that's right it's the race today.

I leapt down from the trawler and lopped gently down the ice towards the town that lay close by. I could see the team running full tilt towards the main entrance to the town the thundering of their heavy paws echoing so I could hear them clearly.

I stopped the growl before it could come out. Damn dogs. If it weren't for them I wouldn't be in constant pain, both emotionally and physically. I would still have a family and I wouldn't live here knowing that I wouldn't last a week with my injury in the woods. I stomped and almost fell over as my shoulder flared with red hot pain from the abuse.

Taking deep breaths I looked at the sky, another flare lit up the cloudy dark blue. A honking filled the air. Now I'd know that frustrated honk anywhere, especially considering there's only one snow goose close enough to make that noise. Grinning I took off at a ground eating lop covering a lot of ground quickly despite running mainly on three legs, the other only skimming the ground.

It only took me a couple minutes to make it to the edge of the large crowd that lined the main road waiting for the team. I could only faintly hear the harsh panting of the sled dogs as they plowed over the hard packed snow. I crouched down in my hiding spot in a small alley at the edge of the crowd.

Just faintly I could hear Boris yelling over the crowd at Balto. "When will you learn to stay on the side lines?!"

What he do this time? Staying as low as possible I jumped up onto the slanted roof of a nearby building using some crates that made impromptu steps. Ah there he is. I watched as Balto went up to Jenna a cute red and white husky and her human, a small child named Rosy. Clutched gently in Balto's mouth was a musher's hat.

"What a crazy thing to do, just to show off to a pretty girl," Rosy reprimanded. I grinned toothily as I watched Balto's and Jenna's ears lower in embarrassment. "I'm sure Jenna would want you on her team,"

_Don't try it. Don't try it_. I muttered in my head getting up and standing straight as I looked down at the confrontation. I saw Rosy's father move towards them at a fast pace concern clear on his face. Turning around I jumped down from my elevated position and jumped back down the crates.

The crowd was quickly leaving, the excitement down for now and I got there just in time to see Dixie and Sylvie slide in front of Steele blocking him from getting to Jenna. I wasn't too fond of any of the dogs, the only reason I stayed here was because of Balto so I tried not to cause too much strife.

Frankly I didn't see what Balto liked in Jenna, sure she was cute but that was it. And she was a dog! That was enough reason not to like her in my opinion. Though I shared his opinion on Steele, if I had it my way he would be dead by my teeth within days of me being rescued a week or two ago. It's sad when you don't even remember the date that you almost died.

I watched as Dixie flirted with Steele but failed miserably. With what looked like no effort at all Steele brushed past them Dixie literally melting into the snow like a puddle without the mess. I let a growl rumble in my chest as he sauntered up to Jenna. I may not like her but Balto does and that's reason enough for me to make sure that _mutt _doesn't do anything.

I slipped through the crowd keeping my ears and nose trained on them even though my eyes were busy slinking past humans that would surely freak if they saw me. "Enjoy the race?" I heard Steele ask.

"Yah," Jenna replied sounding like she just wanted to get away from him. "Almost as much as you did," It sounded like it was meant to be an aside comment but it was really loud, or at least loud enough for my acute hearing to hear it.

"Thanks," Egotistical glory hound. "Look Jenna, why don't we go celebrate. I know where all the bones are buried," A break in the crowd let me see Jenna's face. She looked disgusted as Steele leaned into her.

"I don't know Steele, I suddenly lost my appetite,"

Thank god that's over. Just as I was turning around I heard one comment that made me freeze and the hackles to rise on my neck. "Well maybe your taste runs more towards wolf,"

I was just turning around when I was grabbed by the muzzle. I looked down. "Don't even think about it boichik," Boris said looking up at me his wing still firmly gripping my muzzle.

"Just one second all it would take is one little bite to the neck and that's it, no more Steele," I pleaded whimpering slightly as I saw Steele walk farther away.

"No," Boris said firmly turning me around and forcing me to follow him. "No matter how much it would help we can't,"

"But,"

"No,"

"Please,"

"No Cain," Another voice said. I looked up and saw Balto sitting there in front of us head hanging. "It's not right to fight,"

"That's what you think." I scuffed, but I dropped it. Anyways it seemed that Balto wasn't too willing to talk.

With a sigh he got to his feet and started to walk away heading down the alley and in the direction of the trawler. I tsked and shook my head as I watched him go, Boris hurrying to catch up to him and try to cheer him up. "I'll be back later!"

"Be careful!" Balto yelled.

"I'm not a kid!" I turned away from them heading down a side alley but not before I heard they're reply.

"That's what you think!"

I grumbled under my breath as I jumped over a batch of frozen barrels and further into the alleyway. "I am not a kid." I muttered huffing angrily. They always treat me like a kid, I was only a couple years younger than Balto like come on. I was over twenty, mind you not by much but Balto was only twenty-five, I think. I wasn't really too sure.

He wasn't even that much better than me. He was more passive, yes. I was violent, finding it better to fight for what I believe in rather than talk it out. He was faster. I was stronger. He had good sense of smell. I had hearing. He acted on logic. I acted on instinct. We were polar opposites; we couldn't be better brothers for each other. Even if he tends to take on the fathering role with Boris.

I yawned and looked up at the cloudy sky. The sun was lower than I thought it would be. I wonder when I actually woke up, because either I lost track of time or I woke up late. My ears perked up and I froze, head coked to the side to better catch the rebounding sounds. What was that?

I bent down letting my stomach skim the ground as I concentrated on the sounds. Slinking forward I peeked around the corner of a building and looked towards the old furnace room that the humans kept warm for the hospital that it heated, the hospital that was kind enough to let the dogs of the town take refuge and hang out in to stay warm.

It was laughter, I think. Looking back and forth I saw the street was clear and dashed across staying close to the shaded wall of the building. A group of boxes were stacked in a pyramid like shape stopping just under a small window that released the flickering glow of the furnace from inside. I jumped up onto the first box wincing in pain as I jarred my still healing shoulder. Climbing more gingerly, I laid down flat on my stomach and inched forward, I peered into the good sized room.

Dogs were _everywhere!_ And I mean everywhere. Lying on the ledges that held the wood supplies off the ground. Lounging in groups, sleeping soundly by the furnace. There was talking, laughter, and singing? It was a regular Dog Club.

A clunk was heard as the heavy door was shouldered open and all the dogs that were still conscious looked up at the now approaching group, their tails starting to wag as they recognized the leader, Steele.

Steele walked forward head held high and tail curled and almost as high as his head. His sleek black fur glowed in the light of the closed off fire and he looked down his white muzzle at the other dogs like they were below him.

Nikki, Kaltag and Star walked forward trying to imitate their fearless leader as he sauntered towards a large group that I recognized as the other sled dogs, all of the sled dogs wore these thick leather collars so it made it easy to tell them apart from the rest. The group opened up their little circle making enough room for the large dog and his companions. "Did you get 'em Steele?" One of the older dogs asked. Using our own personal age definitions I'd say he would be late forties so one of the oldest Sled dogs in town.

"Of course I did! I always get him." Steele roared outraged that the dog would even think that he didn't get 'him'. Who were they talking about, though I got an idea who, I was just hoping I was wrong? "That Lobo didn't even know what hit him."

A growl cut through my throat but luckily most of the group below roared in laughter, the others faking a chuckle. Despite what Balto thought the whole town didn't hate him, it was actually only a small select group. They were scared, but not of him, no of Steele. They were scared what he would do to them if they ever tried to help Balto or I. But not a lot of dogs knew about me as I liked to stay in the dark in more than one way of speaking.

Suddenly a dog that I recognized as Kaltag, a tan colored husky started rambling off praise for Steele and degrading Balto. I let a soft growl out, not loud enough to be heard but pushing it. I stopped the growl when I noticed one dog's ears swiveled backwards to face towards me but other than that the dog made no move to give me away.

"He's the best!" A smaller cream colored husky cut in. It took me a bit to remember his name but eventually I did, it was Star. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped me when Kaltag wacked him on the head knocking him out.

That same dog, a fuzzy black colored husky really noticed me this time. Its ears shot straight up from their relaxed spot and its tail swiped the air in shock. I caught a look at the dogs' eyes as it tried to imperceptibly turn its head almost like it was getting the kinks out of its stiff neck and I just faintly saw the grey mask that circled its bright green eyes.

Standing up and stretching the dog let out a yawn before shaking out its sleek black coat. "Well it's time for me to go boys. Fun as always." A female voice said. It took me a bit but finally I realised that it was coming from the black dog. She seemed familiar, I wonder if I've seen her running before, god knows Balto has dragged me to enough races for me to recognize a couple of them.

The door opened and closed and within seconds my eyes widened as I felt a pressure on my tail. With a muffled yelp I was pulled down and tossed unceremoniously onto the hard snow. I groaned as I rolled over onto my stomach feeling my cut pulling painfully on my back and shoulder. "Hello to you too," I growled getting to my paws.

I shook out my fur wincing when I felt my shoulder finished pulling, I don't think it tore but I'll need Balto or Boris to look at it for me to double check. I looked down at the black husky, looking into her green eyes with a glare to match the one she was giving me. "Why are you spying?" She growled advancing slightly.

I let out a growl of my own and took a small step towards her showing off my teeth. Her tail lowered a bit and her ears flicked when she gave up a small step to gain some distance from me. "Why not? Is there something wrong with spying?" I asked her keeping the gruesome grin on my muzzle as my yellow tinted eyes flashed.

I looked her over. I recognized her. She's one of the team dogs on Steele's sled. One of the dogs that was well balanced in speed and strength, not enough strength to turn the heavy sled and driver like the wheel dogs and not enough speed to be a swing dog. "Well it's ba… Hey are you checking me out?" She asked me tail tucking between her legs as she backed up slowly, now fully frightened.

I was much larger than her easily standing over a head tall and was also visibly stronger than her. "Don't flatter yourself. I was trying to figure out where I saw you before." I sat back down head cocked to the side in a puppy like position as I tried to remember her name. "Eh no use can't remember your name. By the way why do you put up with Steele he's a worthless glory hound?"

"My name is…"

The door banged open and I whipped my head up in shock as I saw Steele round the corner followed quickly by his shadows. He seemed shocked as he looked back and forth between the two of us before his eyes narrowed.

Acting on instinct I lunged forward knocking the black dog in front of me down into the snow and forcing her head down with one of my large paws. "Don't ever say that about him!" I roared getting close to her face and baring my fangs.

Her eyes were shut tight and I could feel her body shake and twitch under me as I tried to block out her pathetic whimpers. "Act along or else he might attack you to," I whispered when my muzzle was close enough to her laid back ear.

The whimpering hitched slightly and when I leaned back a bit giving her the chance she needed she jumped up to her paws and pounced on me with a growl. I yelped not expecting that. I was expecting her to get up and back away towards Steele but instead I found her on top of me teeth bared and close to my throat as she pushed down on her paws that rested on my chest and throat.

I gasped when my air was cut off and struggled to get up ignoring the burning pain when my shoulder was ripped open again on a jagged piece of ice. "Balto's a wimp, a coward. Not worth the husky blood that's in his veins. We only let him live for the entertainment," I whimpered again when she leaned down even more. I was never more scared in my entire life, and I was scared by a female. Well it's like the old saying goes, 'Hell Hath no Fury Like a Women's Scorn'.

"I'm sorry," She whispered when she pushed down making my vision go fuzzy before jumping off and turning around walking towards Steele. Gasping for breath I rolled over watching as she acted like she just noticed Steele standing there.

"My, my, that was interesting. I didn't know you had it in you to take on a pure wolf Jess." Steele purred stepping towards her with a wide grin. "Maybe you were worth the acting it took to get you on the team,"

"Hmpf. You knew I was worth it Steele." Jess purred back walking around him and letting her tail trail up under his nose. Something in me turned at the fake flirting.

Whining I got to my paws almost collapsing when I put weight on my newly reopened wound. "You even badly wounded him. My aren't you talented."

I heard a light gasp and looked at Jess when she wheeled around and looked at the blood stained snow I stood on before she followed the trail up my elevated leg and to my sliced shoulder. I could see disgust and something else in her eyes when she saw the blood and she turned away. "Get him. Maybe this will teach him and Balto a lesson they won't soon forget." Steele ordered.

With a chorus of barks Nikki, Kaltag and Star jumped past Steele and started to advance towards me. I growled and put all four paws firmly on the ground ignoring when my shoulder flared and more blood came out. This isn't good.

I could have easily taken on these three any other day but I was injured, dizzy from blood loss. Plus I didn't like Steele standing there waiting for his moment to attack. And something just didn't want Jess to see this side of me, not yet, not till absolutely necessary.

With one last growl I turned around and ran away.

**Thank you for reading Chapter one of my story. Hopefully there will be loads more to come I'm hoping to draw this through all three ,movies and most likely beyond.**

**This chapter stands at 3,939 words without this AN. And about 8 pages.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to Chapter Two of my first Balto fanfic. Hope ya like.**

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Friend or Foe**_

_**3,279 Words**_

_With a chorus of barks Nikki, Kaltag and Star jumped past Steele and started to advance towards me. I growled and put all four paws firmly on my ground ignoring when my shoulder flared and more blood came out. This isn't good._

_I could have easily taken on these three any other day but I was injured, dizzy from blood loss. Plus I didn't like Steele standing there waiting for his moment to attack. And something just didn't want Jess to see this side of me, not yet, not till absolutely necessary._

_With one last growl I turned around and ran away._

I could hear those three behind me still, though I wasn't too sure who was the closest, I have a feeling it's probably Kaltag as he was the faster of him and Nikki. I know Star wouldn't even try to be first and have to fight me before the others, he's too scared.

I let out a laugh as I rounded the corner of a building wincing when I put too much weight on my shoulder but I kept going. I heard them growl behind me when they slipped on a patch of ice followed by a crash. Looking over my shoulder quickly I saw Kaltag sprawled under a large pile of snow eyes closed. One down two to go.

I'm going to try for Nikki next. A fence was coming up fast with a small enough gap for Star and I to fit through, but only just for me. Digging my paws in more I whimpered before jumping. I just made it through but I think I lost some fur along the way.

A loud thunk sounded behind me and I skidded to a stop to take a look. Nikki, the big dog that he is had tried to follow after Star and got stuck in the gap. Now he lay there kicking and barking like mad as Star rolled on the ground clutching his stomach laughing. "What are you doing, get him!" Another voice yelled. I froze.

That was Steele crap I didn't think that he would follow, I thought he would let the lackeys try to deal with me. That snapped Star out of it and made Nikki struggle even more to get out of the hole that he got himself stuck in.

Dragging my attention from Nikki to Star I watched as the smaller dog faced me, his body visibly shaking as he slowly moved towards me. I grinned, now these odds will be easy. I snapped my teeth baring my fangs to frighten the dog even more, this is too easy. I've never even seen a dog shake this much in my life. I froze in mid step when I saw the fence crack around Nikki. Damn now that's not good.

Backing up I let out one more growl before turning sharply and running again. I wasn't even to sure where I was going what I did know though was I hope it was somewhere I know. After ten minutes I slowed to a stop and listened. Nothing.

Finally I lost them. I looked around me and noticed something down on the ground. A blood stain. Damn it I went in a full circle, why does this town have to be so small? I growled under my breath as I started to walk back and forth on the spot as I thought.

Ok this isn't too bad I'm just back at the Dog Club, where the majority of the towns' dogs hung out, where the wolf haters hung out. It could be worse Steele could be behind me. "Hello, pup,"

Damn I really jinxed myself there. Hanging my head I slowly turned around and looked at the devil incarnate. "Hello Steele." He wasn't as big as I thought he was. I was actually only an inch or two shorter than him and though he was bulky it looked like it was for show and I was about as strong as him. "You know you're smaller than I thought you'd be," I mussed looking at him from the corner of my eye as I looked for a way out.

"I'm still bigger than you pup."

I sighed shaking my head. "Honestly can't you be more creative? I've been called that for my whole life so something new would be appreciated,"

That seemed to stun him for a second; obviously he's not used to being told to do something. I let loss a grin as I saw him thinking hard on something. Sitting down I looked at my nails waiting, and waiting. "Did you think of something yet, Steele?" I asked yawning gently.

"Fine _mutt" _He finally growled. Well that was new, not that original but different. "Now give me one good reason not to kill you, right here, right now?"

This will be good. "Because Steele," I began taking on a whining, begging voice. "Why would someone as big, strong and heroic," Wow Jenna was right he is a glory hound. After the first complement was out of my muzzle he started to raise his head even higher, puffing out his chest. "As you pick on a wolf that will totally whop your butt from here to Bear Rock!"

"Why you little!" I was inching to the side. Any minute now. With a roar of anger Steele jumped at me.

At the last possible second I stepped to the side and watched with a smile on my face as Steele crashed into the same crates that I had used to climb and look through the window. Amazingly they didn't even budge.

Taking my chance I gave a laugh and took off running down the road. Within minutes of leaving the small town I saw the Trawler approaching. I grinned the closer I got. I could see the sun starting to set behind it. Topping a hill I froze in shock.

I took a deep whiff of the air. I'd recognize that scent anywhere. A wolf pack went through, and recently by the strength of it. A couple at least one puppy in the group. That would explain why I thought I heard a wolf call when I was running from Steele and his gang.

Shrugging I went into a slow jog climbing the plank that was propped against the deck of the old boat so we could get up. Looking around I saw Balto laying down under his blanket with probably the saddest expression on his face that I've ever seen on him. Suddenly one of the old toys that we had rolled past Balto, falling from a step to his side. "Ouch if you feel anymore down Balto were going to need to fix the floor." He just looked at me. "Well I tried,"

Turning his head slightly Balto looked up at Boris who was peeking out from around the corner of the cabin. Smiling sheepishly he gave a little wave with his wing before hopping down. This is going to be funny. Moving past him I plopped down with a pained groan beside Balto and looked up at Boris from where my head rested on my large paws.

"Hey!" With that Boris started dancing crossing his wings over his chest and kicking his feet out from under him quickly. Nothing, it didn't work.

"Well I don't know about Balto, but I liked it Boris," I supplied hoping to cheer up this bleak Trawler.

"Thanks." Boris sighed plopping down on the other side of Balto and putting his head on the boards with a clack of beak on wood. Honking filled the air and we all looked up as flocks of geese flew over.

I saw Balto shift from his position slightly to stare at Boris. I groaned as I got back up to paws and shook out my coat. I could feel the fur that was stuck down from the dried blood that came from the reopened cut on my shoulder. At least it wasn't bleeding anymore.

"Home sick Boris?" Balto asked. "Ever think about going back?"

I heard the slapping of Boris's flippers on the wood as he got up. "Don't fret fido I'm staying here until I know you can stand on own four feet." The sloshing of his mop filled the air as I turned and saw Balto get up to keep him in sight.

I was sort of upset when I realised a word that was missing from the sentence ,'two' he didn't include me in that sentence. That hurt. My ears flattened and I walked past Balto, I don't even think he realized that I had walked away. I walked to the prow of the boat and sat down at the peak laying my head on the old railing and looking at the sun light setting across the crystal snow. "You're taking care of me?" Balto asked laughing a little.

I took a sniff of the air. Herring? Oh no its Muk and Luk. "I'm out of here." I said. I was too slow.

The second I hopped off of the ship I landed on something, large, soft and a dirty white color. "Cain!" Muk shouted gleefully as his much larger brother Luk, smothered me in a polar bear hug. I winced when I felt the fresh scabs on my shoulder tearing.

"Luk, shoulder. My shoulders opening!" I gasped trying to get out. Trumpeting his apologies I was finally released Muk translating what his brother had said because I couldn't understand his odd way of speaking. "Thank you." I said the second I calmed down.

Finally calmed down I looked up at them before swinging my nose towards the boat behind me. "Boris and Balto are up there."

"Uncle Boris!" Muk shouted.

"No!" I heard a shocked goose yell followed by splashing. Sounds to me he might be using the mop and bucket to protect himself again.

I chuckled as I walked away shaking my head as I heard the cries from the polar bears and goose. "Uncle Boris!" I heard one last time before I was out of even my strong hearing range. I was laughing all the way back to the small town. It was almost dusk now so I didn't have to worry about running into any wandering dogs.

Trotting down the side street I headed towards the hospital and inched open the large barn like door for the furnace room. Empty, finally! Sighing I shouldered it open the rest of the way and heard it shut firmly behind me with a bang that made me wince.

Sighing again I gently laid down in front of the large furnace, feeling the heat of the fire wash over me and settle deep in my bones. "Ah now that feels good," I muttered letting my eyes flutter closed and feeling my body finally relaxing.

"It does feel good doesn't it?" A voice suddenly asked. I yelped in shock and jumped to my paws the pain in my shoulder seeming stronger from being relaxed than suddenly tense from the fright. I spun around and watched as a familiar dog seemed to materialize out of the shadows under the wood ledge.

I froze taking in the dog's sleek black coat before my eyes wandered to hers. Green met my yellow and I slowly relaxed. "Jess isn't it?" I asked sitting back on my haunches.

She nodded and looked around before coming out from under the ledge fully and approaching me. I could tell by the way she was approaching me that she was worried. She was walking at an odd angle nose pointing slightly towards the large door that was the only exit from this room. I tried not to let on that I could read her like an open book. "Yeah its Jess, or Jessica." She finally said plopping down a good distance from me.

I cocked my head a smirk stretching my muzzle. "Well Jess or Jessica, whoever you are. My name is Cain." I told her nodding my head slightly and giving a sweep of my paw. Bad move I stretched the wound on my shoulder and I winced.

She must have noticed my wince because within a heartbeat she was on her paws and leaning towards me. "Are you okay?" She asked me. Is that concern I heard in her voice. I looked her deep in the eyes and saw something that really shocked me, she actually cared. She just met me and already she was worried about me.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine just a little sore." I made a show of rolling my shoulders holding back my wince and and whimper that threatened to make itself known.

"Liar." She growled. With the same growl she lunged forward and nudged me to my left. Within seconds she smelt the drying blood that coated my right shoulder and leg. She gasped horrified as she backed up shaking her head. "Oh god, no I did this didn't I? This afternoon when I pulled on your tail and forced you down onto the ground, I cut you."

I saw tears welling up in her eyes and shot forward before I could help myself. I stopped myself a second before I nuzzled her head comfortingly, instead I settled for laying my paw on her shoulder. "No, no this wasn't you. A couple weeks ago I was attacked by some dogs," I leaned back as the memory came crashing down on me. Shaking my head I rattled myself out of my thoughts and sighed. "I'm lucky my friend found me and chased them off or I wouldn't be here,"

"Come,"

"Wait what?" I asked startled. Her only answer was a short growl before whipping around. With a smack her tail hit my cheek snapping my head to the side. Before I could recover I felt a pinch on my ear and my head was wrenched down to her level. I whimpered scared for what was to come. Here I was almost completely off balance because she had me bent almost double, my cheek was smarting from her hard tail lash and my ear was clamped firmly in her mouth.

"Where are we going? Please tell…Ow! That hurt!" She had cut me off midsentence by pinching my ear harder in her strong jaw and I couldn't help the whimper as she kicked the door open and pulled me out. I jumped when I felt the door shut not even an inch from my tail.

"You're coming with me so we can get that blood off of you" She said voice muffled around my ear.

"Oh no, oh that's not a good idea." I said trying to pull away. All I caused myself was more pain to my ear.

"What is the big bad wolf afraid of a little water?" I growled again trying to glare at her but it was pointless because all I could see of her was the fur on her neck. I looked around me. We were walking down one of the alleys so at least she had the sense not to walk out in the open. With a tug of her head we headed down a side path to a back gate for a fenced in yard.

"Where are we?" I asked finally being released from her grip. She didn't answer instead she walked up to the gate and nudged it open with her nose.

"You coming?" She was looking at me over her shoulder and I could see the odd look in her eyes. This can't be good, but I didn't have anything to lose. Hesitantly moving forward I walked through the gate and looked around.

I was right it was a backyard for a house. That wasn't what got me worried at all. It was that the lights were on in the house itself. "Not happening," I started backing up but before I had gone more than two steps I ran into a hard surface. Spinning around I couldn't help the groan that came from me. The gate was shut. "You little…"

I couldn't finish because just than Jess let out a loud bark. "Crap!" A voice yelled from inside the house as a bunch of crashes sounded from inside. I winced in sympathy, that sounded like it hurt. A scrambling was heard follow by a bunch of latching noises.

Within seconds the door was wrenched open and I could see the person that lived in the house. It was a teen maybe around fifteen with blond hair and blue eyes. "Jess girl where have you been," He exclaimed moving up to her and scratching her behind the ears. I stared shocked that he would talk like that, usually as far as I can tell humans treated us like little kids, like we couldn't understand them.

Jess gave a bark acting liked the dog that the teen believed her to be. I backed up and my foot hit something that rattled drawing the teen's attention. "An' who's this?" He asked getting up. I growled when he tried to approach and he froze holding his hands up at shoulder height.

I growled again hackles rising as the teen made shhshing noises and got down to his knees hands held wide from his body. "Easy boy." He mumbled not moving from his spot. "Jess."

"Why am I here? Why did you force me here?" I barked spooking the teen and making Jess growl.

"You're here because we can help you! Ryan here positively loves dogs of any kind and that includes wolves," That shocked me I didn't think she was listening to Steele earlier when he mentioned I was a wolf, "Yes I know! Please Cain just trust me on this,"

"Trust you I just met you yesterday!" And yes it was yesterday as the sun had just started to rise, which made me wonder why Ryan here was even up as I could remember hearing that human teenagers preferred to sleep in. "And during that time you tossed me on the ground and forced me to be chased by Steele so I could keep you from getting harmed!" I froze. I didn't mean to say that last part it just slipped out.

Jess was frozen I couldn't tell if it was in shock or anger but I did know that one way or another I might live to regret this. Ryan moved to get closer and I shot him a glare barring my fangs but otherwise not making a move. He froze again and backed up. "Please Cain." She whined. I looked at her, eyebrows lowering as I frowned. "Let me make it up to you, that wound doesn't look right and I know by the way you're standing it doesn't feel right, just let Ryan look at it he's learning to be a vet."

"I…I don't know Jess." I started to back up again shaking my head.

"Please boy." Ryan begged curling his hands in a come here gesture.

I didn't know what to do. I looked between them and the gate. The latch and hinges were old and worn showing rust in spots, if I hit it hard enough I might be able to get out. I took a step towards it and let out a short howl when pain flared in my shoulder. It never even touched the ground!

I collapsed whimpering in pain. "Cain!" I heard someone shout. I let out a yelp when I felt myself move but didn't do anything else. Something banged and I felt myself being laid down on something.

I continued to whimper until I felt a pinch and I sighed as darkness claimed me.

**Thank you for reading the second installment of this story. I hope you keep reading and know that I accept all reviews and appreciate them also.**

**This chapter stands at 3,279 words without AN and the recap at the beginning and stands around 7 pages long.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

_**The Run**_

_**3,926**_

I slowly woke up, my eyes blinking open as I looked about myself. It took me a while to take in where I was. That's when my sluggish mind caught up to my body. My head shot up and I looked around shocked.

I was in a small room tables set up around the room with cupboards on the walls. All the tables had this weird pole like thing with a hoop at the top. I noticed my table was the same. Under my head was a worn pillow and there was a worn blanket covering the table making it quiet comfortable. My head shot to the side when I heard a snort and I winced when I felt a resistance on my neck.

Craning my head around my eyes widened. There was a leash leading down from the pole of my table. At the end of that leash was a strong looking leather collar. And wrapped securely in that collar, was my neck. No, this is not happening.

Another snort shocked me enough to look to my left at where it came from. What I saw shocked me even more than the noise. Curled up on one of the larger tables was Ryan only a shock of blond hair visible under his arms. Curled up beside him was Jess her head on her paws. "Now that's an odd sight," I mussed out loud.

Jess snorted loudly her head flying up as she looked around shocked. In the same movement Ryan was shocked enough to fall off the edge of the table. "What the?!" I snorted trying to hold in a laugh as Jess looked over the table a sheepish grin on her muzzle. "Wha' ha'ened?" Ryan asked voice groggy from just waking up, peeking over the table edge towards Jess.

He must have caught my tail wagging from the corner of his eye because he looked over and saw my eyes open. Scrambling to his feet he edged around the table that Jess still sat on. "You're up! Finally it's been a day!"

"What!" I barked jumping to my paws and feeling tightness on my shoulder. I looked at it seeing a bare line of skin with a black line running down the length of it.

"It's called stitches," Jess explained jumping down from her table and hoping up onto another of the tables closer to mine using a short bit of steps that were built into them. She must have seen my expression because she sighed and laid down letting out a large yawn that showed off her teeth.

"Stitches, hmm how to explain this?" She thought hard as I looked around. Ryan was bustling around the small room opening up cupboards and moving stuff around before taking out this odd package. "Well stitches are a way to close a wound for it to heal properly. It's well it's this thin rope that gets sowed into your skin,"

"What? I am not a shirt that some human wears!" No way, uh uh why me, I am not a shirt and I'm not going to be.

"Woo boy!" Ryan said rushing over and laying his hands along my back gently pushing me down on the table. "I guess Jess just explained what's happening. Relax; I will take them out in about two weeks, so relax." I calmed down. I doubt he knew I understood what he had said but I was relaxed anyways.

"Now come out back we need to wash off all the gunk in your fur." He told me unhooking my leash and pulling out a set of steps. "Take it easy for now don't strain that shoulder." He warned me when I went to just hop off the table. I was still going to but when I looked back down I saw Jess down there glaring at me.

I gulped and inched towards the steps slowly placing each paw down on the planks of wood before moving down to the ground, Jess staring at me the whole time. A chuckle attracted my attention and I looked up at Ryan as he looked at Jess and I. Cocking my head to the side I silently asked him what was funny.

He just waved it away letting out another chuckle before he opened up a back door and a fresh crisp breeze blew in. I breathed in deeply ignoring the bite of cold on the bare patch of skin around the stitches. Walking towards the door I took a large sniff of the fresh smell that was in the air. Early morning, my favorite time of the day. That's when the world just wakes up, the birds come alive with the sun, and the air is fresh and crisp with the new day. Best of all, the world is born a new.

I yelped in shock when I was suddenly nudged out of the way and Jess walked past. "Don't hog the air Wolfie."

I raised an eyebrow but I didn't comment on the new name. Following Jess and Ryan they led me to a small shed set off from the building with two small windows set high on the walls under the eaves of the roof so no wind, snow or rain leaked in.

Pulling a ring of keys from his pocket Ryan picked out an old iron one and fit it in the lock before forcing the door open and holding it open for Jess and I. "Ladies first." I said waving my paw towards the held open door.

Jess snorted but complied. Following her in I saw the whole room lined with different washing tools. Sponges, brushes and hoses lined the walls all with no ice on them or even frost for that matter. The floor sloped to the left slightly before angling into a ditch like shape where a drain lead outside. At the far end of the room was a bench that had a lock hanging off of the edge of it.

I looked around me as the door swung shut, the windows letting in enough light to see by. "Now let's get some water in here, so I can wash all of that blood off of you."

An hour later I was running out the open door and shaking off my wet fur. "I. Hate. Baths." I growled still trying to shake out every last drop of water from my fur. "Baths are unnatural; give me an ice cold river over that any day,"

"Oh it wasn't that bad," Jess laughed.

"Not that bad?" I exclaimed wheeling around to stare at her open mouthed. "That was horrible," I muttered shuddering softly and shaking out my fur once more. The hinges on the door creaked as it was forced open once more and Ryan walked out.

Water dripped from his hair and his clothes were damp in spots. I chuckled despite myself. My bad. "I am never giving you a bath, ever again." Ryan told me sending a death glare my way. I just gave a happy bark as a reply before sauntering over to the closed gate and sitting down. His frown deepened but he moved closer and inched up the latch on the gate before pushing it open.

I was just about to step out of the gate when he shut it centimeters from my nose. Taking my muzzle in his hand I was forced to stifle the growl that wanted to escape me, instead I settled for a glare. He kneeled down in front of me and looked me flat in the eyes. "Get this straight before you leave." He growled voice low. "Even though you're a wolf, if you need help come back here. Come back no matter what in two weeks for those stitches. Got it?"

I didn't answer instead I stood there stunned as Ryan stood back up and opened the gate. "Go." He ordered. I looked at him and then Jess before walking out of the small yard. With a clack the gate shut behind me and I was again in the alley ways of Nome. I took in a couple breaths of fresh air before I looked to the sky.

"I'm dead." I muttered. If Ryan was right than I was asleep for a full day and before that I had only left for the night. Balto must be worried sick. Deciding to test out my shoulder I put my full weight on my once bad leg. It was a miracle; I only felt a small twinge of pain, nothing like I used to feel from the wound.

I smiled and with a bark took off running down the alley. I felt alive again. My muscles flowed smoothly with each movement, my blood sung in my veins with the freedom. My ears caught every sound as my paws gently crushed the snow on the ground. This is it. This is what life should be like.

I turned out of the alley and onto the broad main road. Pushing myself even harder to the point where I reached almost the same speed that Balto did when he ran; I soared over the ground paws barely touching before leaving it with a soft crunch.

Barking followed me when I whizzed past Steele and his group but I know that he wouldn't catch me, so I wasn't worried about it. Leaving the town behind I ran over the open ground, the crushed snow turning into the thick wild untouched snow that made up the outer ring of Nome's land. A couple paw tracks dotted it here and there and I let out a short howl when familiar smells reached my sensitive nose.

Pressing on and pushing as fast as I could I leapt up the plank and onto the Trawler itself. "Now where are they?" I asked myself looking around. I sniffed the air again taking in the scents around me. Before I could really get a good whiff I heard a loud bang followed by barks and yelps.

"What the?" Spinning around on my hind paws I jumped down from the run down Trawler and ran towards town. As I ran the noises got closer and I dug in my paws skidding to a stop as a line of dogs ran past me. "What? Balto!"

I ran to catch up to my friend shouldering through the mob of dogs that circled him. Snapping at any that didn't move out of my way fast enough I finally got to him panting as shocks of pain hit my shoulder from the stitched line on the blade. "What's…Going on?" I panted when I shouldered to the spot beside him letting out a growl as I was yelled at by the dog I moved out of my way.

"Not now…Must win race." Balto panted eyes narrowed and glowing with energy as he picked up speed. I struggled to keep up and gasped for breath as my lungs tightened and my shoulder flared painfully. Jumping slightly I got a glimpse of a turn coming up. I know this turn this is on the south side of town by the piers that held the fishing boats for the winter.

"Balto turn!" I yelled. It was too late. He was just running up beside Nikki when I saw the slight shift in the large dog's weight. The second they both hit the turn Nikki kicked up his hind legs the large dogs' paws smashing into the underside of Balto's jaw. I winced as I slid to a stop at the turn and looked at Balto sprawled out on the ice of the lake.

That looked painful. Even as I stood there watching he struggled to his paws claws digging into the ice under him. Slipping forward he grabbed onto a tie off pole that stuck out of the ice and heaved up balancing on the top.

I sighed shaking my head as I watched Balto hop from pole to pole. Digging in my paws I turned sharply cutting between two houses as I faintly heard a familiar goose yell. "Who's eating who's snow now mutt!" I laughed and ducked between the houses peeking out at the white banner that made up the finish line. I could see one of the lead mushers standing there a ticking stop watch held in his hand as he watched the mob of dogs approach from around the bend.

I chuckled as I watched dogs approach and I could easily pick out the brownish-grey coat of Balto at the head of the pack. What I was shocked to see though was Jess in second. She looked exhausted but she powered on head low as she struggled to keep up with Balto, only a couple feet behind him with the rest of the group of dogs a couple feet behind her.

I didn't realize where I stood until Balto ran past me only a foot from my nose. I jumped back shocked when I saw I stood with the humans at the side of the track as they cheered on the dogs. With a happy bark I ran up to Balto as he stood triumphantly on the other side of the finish line head held low to the ground as he struggled to catch his breath.

His gaze travelled to my side and I followed it shocked to see Jenna not too far from me. My ears flattened and my fangs were bared before I could stop myself, luckily I caught myself before the growl slipped out. Backing up I slipped back through the crowd and slipped up beside Balto just as Steele approached.

"Nikki, Kaltag, Star. Move it we're strapping up." Steele ordered practically sauntering past Balto head held high and proud. God how I wished I could knock that glory hound down to size. I let a soft growl out just as Balto turned to look at Steele who was now sauntering past him and towards his sled team.

"Hey now, just a second here Steele. I was the fastest dog." That made the mutt freeze. He got a twitch in his neck, his head twisting to an almost odd angle as his eyes widened to an alarming degree.

"You were the fastest? What!?" Steele roared looking at Balto over his shoulder. I felt my hackles rise and hunched down eyes narrowed.

"Watch it Steele." I growled voice a forced rumble. "Don't give me anymore reason to snap at you than I already have." Steele just scuffed rolling his shoulders and holding his head higher looking down his muzzle at me.

"Look at you all hunched over in fear," Steele sneered letting a smirk cross his features. I growled again.

He only looked smugger and tried to puff out his chest. He's an idiot. If I was out in the woods and confronted a wolf or any animal like he is now I would dead in a minute. My neck would be broken, throat open wide before I would be able to react. This mutt was all talk; I doubt he's been in a real fight, hell none of these mutts have been in a real fight, not even Balto. They don't know what a real fight is, what it's like to draw blood and injure an animal with your own claws and teeth.

He turned to Balto, stalking up to him and ignoring me as he shoved me aside like I was nothing. That's it, next time I can he's mine! "Do you honestly think any musher would put you on his team?" He scuffed looking down at the smaller hybrid. "You're more mixed up than I thought,"

"Steele!" Jenna reprimanded jumping forward from god knows where. "It doesn't matter who's on the team," I watched as a weight seemed to be lifted from Balto. He straightened up ears perked forward like he didn't want to miss a thing she said. "As long as the medicine gets through. Stop being such a glory hound!" I couldn't help the snort that came from me. I've been calling him that for so long!

_You tell 'em. _I muttered in my head keeping up my glare towards Steele even though I was grinning at Jenna on the inside. "You…You're a hundred percent right Jenna." Steele sighed acting like he completely agreed with her. I could see it in his eyes though that he didn't give a damn about the kids, but only the glory that saving them would bring. Bastard.

"I…I wasn't thinking about those children. They, the important thing is to get the medicine through, and that's exactly what I'm going to do," Steele said raising his head to show his commitment. I could see the uncertainty in her eyes as she eyed the resident glory hound.

With a sudden mood swing he swung his head to Balto almost nose to nose with him as he spat out his next words. "And when I'm back I'm going to fold you five ways and leave you for a cat toy,"

"Good job Steele!" His musher praised, god what was his name? Ah yes Gunnar Kaasen. "Good boy," Gunnar laughed patting Steele on his head as he barked with a very high pitch. What is he a girl, I didn't even think a guy dog could bark that high; it was like he had a squeaky toy stuck in his mouth. "Now let's take a look at our winner here,"

Steele froze slowly turning to glare at Balto a rough growl echoing from his chest. "Let's take a look at our winner," Gunnar repeated slowly reaching forward and towards Balto.

I backed up, something was going to happen and unfortunately I wasn't able to help without making it worse for someone, and I don't think it would be Steele. I looked away when I heard the snap and short pained growl that erupted from Balto. "We can't trust this one, he's part wolf," Gunnar said pulling back and slowly turning to walk away. "He might turn on me,"

"Nikki, Kaltag, Star, Jess let's go!"

I looked at Balto quickly before my gaze shot to Jenna who stepped forward. Looking to the retreating forms of the sled dogs my eyes narrowed, something wasn't right. I looked back at Balto one last time before I turned back to the dogs. Shaking my head I slipped through the dispersing crowd, I still wasn't too sure what this was even about but from the feel of it, it was dangerous maybe not to us but to the ones that count. The kids.

I watched as the team was led into the mail house and into one of the back rooms where a large map was held on the wall, that was when the door was closed.

I growled as I circled around the building, ears cocked as I tried to catch any sound. Finally I found a back door where the faint echo of voices floated from the crack at the bottom. I got as close as I could to the crack lying down on my stomach and twisting my head so my ear was almost directly against it.

I ignored what the humans were saying about the route, it would be pointless to listen anyways, not all the landmarks were called the same and I only actually knew about a couple of the landmarks that these dogs know of.

They were talking about the route right now watching as the humans drew faintly on the map to. At least that's what I guess they were doing; I couldn't actually see what they were doing in there because the door was closed.

"That there's a tough route." Nikki muttered. "That's a long run and there's even a storm coming in,"

"Yeah you can just feel it," Jess muttered. A cold gust of wind hit me and I shook out my fur feeling as my hair stood on end before lying somewhat flat against my back. Instantly the chill that I got from the cold gust of wind was gone, replaced by comfortable warmth that even covered the bare spot on my shoulder.

"Guys," Star cut in.

"Look at all those hills we have to go over," Kaltag exclaimed cutting off the smaller dog.

"Guys,"

"That's not too bad we're used to hills like that," Jess put in.

"Yes but not on a run this long, I mean look at,"

"Guys!" Star yelled with a small bark.

"What!?" All the dogs yelled. I bit back a whine when my ears started to ring from the noise.

"The run, it, it runs through wolf territory." That was all I needed to hear.

With a growl I lunged to my feet and took off running through the town. I didn't bother taking the familiar back routes because the streets were empty. All the humans were either in the hospital with their sick kids or locked up in their houses mourning the ones already lost or getting ready just in case.

What little dogs I ran across were subdued. Their eyes were down, tails tucked low and sometimes even between their legs. Some looked up at me, eyes hollow and only faintly growled at me before looking to the hospital or the houses they stood guard over.

I left the dejected town feeling like I had just left a graveyard after a funeral. I shook out my fur when I walked up the plank to the Trawler feeling my raised scruff as it laid down flat again. The sun was starting to set, the thick clouds of the storm moving in to cover what little light might still come down.

I got to the top of the plank and heard the slapping of flippers on the boards as Boris tried to convince a pacing Balto of something. "…You couldn't do anything," He was saying to the dog. Balto just growled and pushed past the goose not sparing a glance to me.

"What I miss?"

Boris continued to look at the sulking hybrid before looking at me with a sigh. "He's scared," Boris told me simply.

I let out a soft growl this one filled with frustration for once and not anger. "Of course," I muttered. Shaking my head I stalked up to our resident hybrid that was on the prow of the ship staring at the cloudy sky. "What you looking at?"

"Have you ever wondered what you're supposed to do?" Wow talk about trying to dig deep.

I followed his gaze to an amazingly dark cloud just as it started to move around with the coming storm. "Always, remember when you first found me?" He gave a small sharp nod in answer not turning to look at me. "I was just a pup by your standards but for a wolf I was ready to go on by myself. Than you came finding me in that cave all alone and took me in." Memories flooded me but I just shook them off with a tired sigh.

"That day, that first day I was in turmoil. I was raised to hide from the humans, and here I was living on the edge of a town of them. My instincts screamed at me to run from here, go back to the mountains where I belonged, yet I didn't want to." I let a grin stretch my muzzle as I looked towards the town. "I was healed by a human, became friends with a dog. And now I'm even going to protect Steele's sled team on the run."

**Well chapter 3 is all done and over with. It's at 3,926 words and at the beginning of eight pages longest chapter yet.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

_**The Train.**_

_**3,457 Words**_

"_That day, that first day I was in turmoil. I was raised to hide from the humans, and here I was living on the edge of a town of them. My instincts screamed at me to run from here, go back to the mountains where I belonged, yet I didn't want to." I let a grin stretch my muzzle as I looked towards the town. "I was healed by a human, became friends with a dog. And now I'm even going to protect Steele's sled team on the run."_

"What!?" Balto barked spinning around to face me more head on from his position on the prow. "Why?" I could see he was worried. I wasn't a runner, not like him. I would have to be careful or else I would tire easily and be lost. I wasn't used to running this like the other dogs, who would only get lost in the most extreme of circumstances.

"Well after you left to wallow in sorrow that Steele pulled an underhanded trick." Balto visibly flinched. "I decided to follow the team. I listened in as they talked about the route they were taking and found out that they were passing through a dangerous area," I didn't feel like explaining where they were passing through because really I wasn't too sure myself.

"Well I better get going, by the sound of it they're going to start running soon." I yawned tiredly, I really did not sleep to well lately. Shaking my head to rid myself of sleepy thoughts I just, hoped we didn't cross through a packs direct territory, if it's hunting territory they would be more lenient, but if it's by a den I'm going need to be wide awake.

"You're not going to tell me what's wrong are you?"

"Nope," I smirked before hopping off of the Trawler. "See you later guys. Oh, and Boris, keep Fido here safe will yah."

"Always," I heard the goose holler back.

I let out a laugh as I ran to the town before stopping when I heard barks fill the air. I watched as the sled team ran out of town pulling the sled behind them and kicking up a small cloud of snow. I sniffed the air again and could feel the frost in it as snowflakes fell from the cloudy sky.

Letting out a bark I dug in my paws and took off after the leaving sled team. "Hey Jess," I panted pulling up beside her and the other dogs.

"Cain? What are you doing?" Jess barked looking at me quickly before turning her attention back towards the dog in front of her.

"What, not allowed following you guys. Well I know when I feel loved," I snorted hopping over a large patch of ice. "I followed because you guys need me for this run."

"We don't need your help mutt." Growled Steele from the front. The other dogs muttered some words that I lost in the howl of wind. I looked to the sky eyes narrowed as the wind picked up and the snow came down thicker and heavier.

"Say what you will but you do," I yelped when I hit a deep patch of snow and fell through. When I struggled out of it I snorted and shook out my fur before running after the sled again.

I got back to the sled panting and out of breath but still alive. "God I hate running," I muttered. I heard a dog chuckle in front of me and looked up to see Star shaking with suppressed laughter. "Anyways as I was saying. You can't fight to save your life so you need me,"

"Says the pup that got beat by a girl," Steele growled.

"Hey!" Jess barked letting out a short growl of her own. I growled also and dug in my paws, running up beside Steele but staying far enough away to be safe from any tricks he might pull.

"How many real fights have you been in Steele?" I asked my voice mock sweet.

"More than I can count." He returned looking down at me as we powered through the snow and began climbing up a hill. I could hear Gunnar yelling orders that only a sled dog really knew the meaning to.

"So three than okay, less by far than I that's for sure." I grinned when I heard the frustrated growl from Steele. A laugh echoed down the line from me and I glanced back just in time to see Jess get a large glob of snow to the muzzle. I growled at Nikki who was directly in front of her and I felt the pull of my hackles rising as the growl got louder.

"Pup wrestling and girl fights don't count Shrimp." Steele mocked.

"Good one sir." Nikki praised.

"Hey Nikki is your nose naturally as brown as your coat or does it go that way from butt kissing?" I snorted despite trying to keep a straight face when I said that but it didn't work. "Pup wrestling I agree with, but if you survive a fight with a girl than you're a great fighter."

I could almost see the smug look on Jess's face but I didn't want to turn around to look, instead I was more focused on the lights growing in the distance. "No, the fights I'm talking about are wild fights, the fights that you go into too seriously hurt someone or kill them. The ones that are nothing like your dog fights were you bat someone around a bit until they're too tired to get back up."

The mutt didn't respond, instead looked back at the approaching town as the wind started to pick up sending the snow in an odd arch and into our faces.

I slowed down and started to run beside Jess. "Don't let the fight comment go to your head." I told her looking out of the corner of my eyes at her. "Now I'm goings to wait right at the engine to that train for you guys." Picking up a little speed I jumped over the leash in front of Nikki and cut off Kaltag who was on the other side and a little back making him jump in shock and let out an angered bark.

I hid by the side of the large black metal plow that sat at the front of the large train. And damn was it big. I leaned back as far as I could until finally I startled to get an uncomfortable kink in my neck and had to lean forward shaking out my neck with a loud crack. Groaning I popped my back, feeling the toll of the run, before looking back up.

The horns whistle went off just above me making me whine and my ears lay flat against my furred head. "Careful with that," I heard Gunnar order from around the train.

I slunk forward still surprised that he didn't see me running beside his sled, or at least didn't seem to care that I was there. Two men were carrying the thick box and faint tinkling could be heard from inside before setting it down on the wooden sled. "Now make sure you lash it down tight."

The second the two men had backed away from the sled Gunnar signaled for the team to run and they took off with yips of strain and groaning of frozen wood. I ran out from my spot and followed them, coming up beside the sled and leaning in close to the wooden crate now tied down to it. "Get back." Gunnar ordered swinging a hand down and over my ears.

I growled but ran faster and ran up beside Jess who was panting heavily with the other dogs. The snow was coming down harder than ever now and had no evidence of letting up anytime soon. "How…are you…doing?" I panted head low as I tried to run without getting snow in my eyes.

"Just…dandy." She panted back growling low in her throat. I chuckled before choking and coughing when a large batch of falling snow went down my throat.

I continued to choke as the snow picked up in earnest and the wind startled to howl. The sled slowed down from a heavy run to a slow trot and then eventually to a trudge as the sled dogs forced their way through the thick drifts of snow. We were all hunched over as snow started to clot up in our fur and start to freeze into chunks of ice.

I started to feel the cold bite on my bare patch of skin as the ice froze into a fine layer on the top bit of fur on my back. This was getting bad. We were blind, defenseless against this storm, and I'm pretty sure that the musher was barely hanging in there with all of this cold. My nose tingled in the cold as I took a deep breath hoping to catch a familiar smell.

The only smells I could pick up were the frigid damp smell of snow, and the smell of a hare. There was also something else, something familiar. It struck a chord in my mind and I couldn't help but try to figure out what it was. I snorted feeling the burn as the hot air that rushed out almost instantly froze and stuck to my sensitive nose.

"Steele!" I heard Star yell from his spot at the front. "Maybe we should go back. We're lost!"

"I am not lost!" Steele yelled back. I could faintly see the dark blur that was Steele shift as he went back to his original position of looking into the storm for something

"Lost? Heh-heh. Did I say lost? No see you didn't let me finish, I was going to,"

"This way!" Steele barked giving a sharp tug on the line that made all of the dogs lurch forward a step. I hopped slightly, catching back up with Jess whose fur was turning white with snow.

I couldn't remember how long we walked all I know is that the snow didn't let up one bit. The frost built up on my fur and I started to shiver as it seeped through. My coat may be thicker than theirs but there was only so much I could handle until it started to seep through and affect me.

I looked over at Jess beside me her fur a dull grey with cold and her black nose a light blue. Her body visibly shivered in the intense cold and I inched closer to her feeling her cold fur press up against mine. She shivered more and instinctively leaned towards me trying to warm herself up. "A-are you o-okay?" I asked, my chattering teeth interrupting me as I tried to talk.

She let out a low growl as her body shivered violently. "H-how a-are you n-not c-cold?"

I let out a chuckle but made sure my mouth stayed shut so the cold didn't irritate my throat. "Trust me I am…" I shivered again when she pressed more firmly against my side and my cheeks heated up with embarrassment, this was getting awkward. "But I was born in the mountains, s-so…" I coughed again as I felt the cold more firmly as she moved aside. "m-my coat i-is naturally t-thicker t-than yours."

"Steele!" Star yelled at the front again his voice only reaching us loud and clear because of the harsh wind that blew into our faces. "We're going in circles!"

"What?" Steele growled whirling around.

"Circles are a good thing," Star continued, moving around in a circle until his paws were tangled up in the frozen ties of his harness.

"Hmm circles." Nikki hummed moving up beside the now tangled dog with Kaltag on his other side.

"I mean their uhh they're circular," Star continued.

"I know where I'm doing. Its…Its this way!" Steele spun around and tugged harshly on the lines, pulling the others roughly behind him. They took off in a run and I barked in shock digging in my claws as I ran over the frozen ground hoping to keep up.

Something clicked in my head and I gasped. I quickly pushed off of the ground and picked up speed running past the struggling dogs and digging in even harder to surpass Steele. I past him hearing the annoyed growls he gave off as I did so.

I spun around, yelping as I strained my shoulder and bared my teeth at him in warning. I could feel the drop behind me, part of my hind paws hanging over the edge. "Steele stop!" I howled snapping my teeth to warn him off.

"Out of my way Pup!" Steele barked lowering his shoulder as he charged forward faster. I yipped in pain when his shoulder connected with my chest and we were both sent flying over the edge.

I spun in the air and my eyes widened. I braced myself as I felt the cold wind fly through my fur as I dropped down towards the harsh ice covered ground. Slowly my eyes shut as I neared the large rock under me. The last thought that went through my head was. _Damn this is going to hurt. _

XxXxXx

Jess looked around herself in a daze. The whole sled team had just crashed down the ice wall that Cain had tried to save them from. Her body ached and her head throbbed from hitting something. She whined as she got up from where she laid, the heavy snow that had covered her body from her brief time on the ground falling off of her.

"Uhh I hit my head on something," Nikki groaned shaking the afore mentioned head.

"Ya my head!" Kaltag shot back glaring at the large dog from his cocoon of snow. Jess wobbled uncertainly as she got her paws under her.

She groaned as she forced her way through the snow and looked around her. She saw Gunnar lying on the snow covered ground the sled close beside him with all of the tie offs still amazingly in one piece. She could still feel her harness around her body so that was something.

Her eyes narrowed as she counted up everyone. All of the team was here so where was Cain. "He's out like a light." Someone muttered. Jess turned to look and froze.

There stood Kaltag looking down at a dark grey pile of snow. Cain.

Jess was so shocked that she couldn't move, but somehow she did. Sprinting towards him she shouldered past Kaltag ignoring his startled "Hey!" Cain lay there, body in a loose ball and head lying on a soft patch of snow. A spot between his ears was damp with blood from where he hit something and his shoulder was bleeding lightly from where the stitches pulled on the skin.

She whimpered as she looked down at her friend. "Cain." She whined nudging his head with her snout. Nothing, not even an annoyed grumble. She plopped down dejectedly beside his body draping her upper half over him to keep him warm. She could feel the rise and fall he made as he breathed in and could feel the beating of his heart as it pumped blood, but other than that he was out like a light.

"Looks like he's hurt bad Steele." Rex, the other team dog said looking down at Gunnar. Jess looked at them from the corner of her eye not moving her head from where it rested on Cain's furred shoulders. Star stood behind him, the smaller dog looking as scared as if Steele was looming over him.

Instead the 'mighty' dog was huddled shivering as he looked around widely.

"What are…what are we going to do now Steele?" Star asked, stuttering over the words slightly. Steele just sat where he was, eyes wide as he looked at the white snow beneath his paws.

"Forget about him Star," Jess snorted. "He's in shock, he's all but useless now,"

"Well than what are we supposed to do?" Nikki asked.

"I don't know either, but I know who will," Jess replied looking down at the bundle of fur under her.

"What him?" Kaltag snorted moving closer to look at the knocked out wolf. "He's a wolf, he won't know what to do, he'll probably just run,"

"He won't!" Jess snapped the sharp clack of her teeth crashing together shocked the others into silence and scared Kaltag enough to make him back up. "I know him, he won't leave," The last part was whispered, almost as if she was trying to convince herself.

"But, he's out cold." Star muttered looking at Cain worriedly. "He can't tell us what to do till he's up, and who knows when that will be."

Like he heard Star's comment Cain shifted and groaned under Jess. Reacting quickly she shot up from where she lay and stood beside the now shifting and groaning wolf letting out a growl when a curious dog got to close for her comfort.

XxXxXx

I groaned and shifted my body as I slowly woke up. I could feel the sticky gooey mess in my fur that I took to be my blood. My head ached as much as it did when I tried something that humans call ale. Don't get me wrong it was fine at first, made me feel warm and gave me a wonderful sense of freedom, until the next morning and my head was thick and fuzzy.

My eyes opened to see white. Now what?

Lifting up my head I felt my muscles twitch in protest but ignored them as I looked up, and straight into the small muzzle of Star. "What the?!" I barked jumping to my feet and ignoring the harsh twinge of my abused shoulder. Ryan was going to kill me.

I looked around and saw the sled team standing around me except for Steele I could see him moping by himself far away from us. Nikki, Kaltag and Star stood before me, with the other team dog who I never learned his name stood beside me and Jess stood on my other side.

My memories came rushing back to me. The illness, running with the team. The train, recognizing the area we were in. Cutting off Steele hoping to stop him. And finally being tackled and a pain in my head, than nothing.

I started to panic and looked around me again. Yep definitely know this place. I growled and shook my head softly wincing as my headache increased. "Cain are you okay?" Jess asked softly stepping forward on light paws.

"My head is thick and fuzzy, my shoulder hurts and I'm pretty sure I know where we are." I growled lowly scratching at the ground while I looked at where we came from. "Now what are we waiting for?"

"We were hoping you could tell us." Jess put in softly inching closer again. She acted like I would snap at her if she got to close to fast, I might have before but after she forced me to Ryan's to get my shoulder fixed up I wasn't able to, it was like something was stopping me.

"Why me?"

"You're the wolf," Kaltag put his reason in.

"Yah you're the… The…" Star stuttered frowning when he couldn't come up with anything.

"You're the only one that knows how to survive out here," Jess put in ignoring the stuttering Siberian husky.

I growled low, thinking over what I have before me, Steele useless, the rest of the team might be stubborn but if they did want to survive this storm than they will need to listen. Gunnar was my main concern, snow was already building up around him but even without that he wouldn't be able to survive out here at night, not without winding up a Popsicle.

Letting the growl die out I sized up what I have to work with. "Jess and…"

"Rex," The other team dog put in.

"Right Rex, Jess and Rex you have the most fur on you so you go and lie on Gunnar, one on his back, one on his legs, we have to keep him warm." They nodded willingly enough and instantly went over to the downed musher and lay on him, Jess on his back and Rex on his legs. "The rest just sit back and wait for day we can't do anything till then. Don't be scared to let the snow cover you it will help keep you warm,"

"But, what about the wolves?" Star asked worriedly looking up at the top of the cliff.

"Yah wha' about them?" Nikki repeated.

"Leave them to me." I growled.

**Well Chapter four is done and soon to follow is the first movie. Now I know what some of you might be thinking. "Why is it over so soon?" Well let me answer. Shesh. Anyways I hate building up to something so I started right away and don't fear it may be short right now but don't forget about the large time gap between the first two movies and I'm gonna try to fill in that time as much as possible so never fear.**

**3,457 words 7 pages.**

**Now this next part doesn't pertain to this story but I think it's important too so if you don't mind lend me your attention just a little longer. I have a poll up on my Profile Page for my Pokémon story, The Second First Pokémon and I'd appreciate some votes, so please take the time.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Edon. Ayame. Ivaylo**_

_**3,345 Words**_

"_But, what about the wolves?" Star asked worriedly looking up at the top of the cliff. _

"_Yah wha' about them?" Nikki repeated._

"_Leave them to me." I growled._

I sat on the snow head bowed as I thought hard over this. Balto should be on his way soon, knowing him he would have left the second word got out that the team missed the checkpoint. I mean it was late by far later than it would be, if the team was on track we should have been past that checkpoint and halfway home by now.

I looked up at the setting sun. I could only see the oranges and reds of the sun set through the layer of clouds that blanketed the sky. I snorted softly when I took a whiff of the frigid winter air seeing if I could by chance smell anything alarming, in other words wolves.

My teeth bared as I growled quietly in my throat. My eyes shifted from the sky to the ridge as a scent wafted down with the air. It was familiar but so were so many scents around me. It was faint so I could recognize it completely but it was getting closer by the minute, sharper by the second, and unfortunately without so too did my bloodlust.

I haven't felt this angry in a long time, I felt like the wild animal I was raised as, the wild animal charged with providing and defending the pack that raised me above all else. I wasn't Cain anymore; I wasn't the calmer semi domestic wolf that lived with his adoptive father in broken trawler at the edge of a small town. No I felt like myself again.

The smell got stronger as I stood up and moved closer to the cliff still taking deep whiffs of the air. The others noticed my movement and heard the deep growls that rose in my chest and throat. I moved closer passing the small mound that was Star curled up in the snow. "Get with the others." I growled at him.

He nodded sharply eyes wide with fear. I had a feeling I'd know what I would look like. My eyes would be narrowed and glowing slightly with the blood hunger my type was famous for. "Cain?" I heard Jess ask. I look at her and saw her flinch back. That hurt me more than my shoulder did. "What's wrong?"

I growled, but not at her. "Stay down, stay quiet try not to be seen." I looked away the growl still rumbling in my throat. Steele was fine still in the same corner hunched over. Star was now with Jess and Rex by the musher and Nikki and Kaltag were safe camouflaged by the snow that covered most of their forms from view.

I could hear the whispers of the team behind me and I growled again wheeling part way around and letting out a bark. "Quiet! If you guys are heard they won't hesitate to attack." I was sure of the smell now; it was wolf, not a hint of dog in the scent either so it wasn't Balto like I had hoped.

"So are they…" Star tried to ask but I cut him off with a growl.

I looked at the top of the hill just as three forms became visible. They looked down at me their eyes glowing slightly before they stepped forward and slid down the ice track. I backed up giving them room as I should.

All of our hackles were raised and growls rumbled in our throats as we glared at each other heads lowered and teeth bared. "Edon." I growled nodding at the lead wolf. "Ayame." The only female. "Ivaylo." The third and largest of the three.

"Gunnolf is that you?" Edon growled. "My I thought those hounds killed you, or you ran with the rest."

"I don't run. And my name is Cain now." I growled back taking a step forward and lowering my head more. The other two Ivaylo and Ayame stepped forward growling in their throats. All three of them were slimmer than me, more lithe especially Ayame. "I see you finally made hunter, how long now? Five ten…" I trailed off head cocked to the side.

"Seven." Edon answered.

Someone must have given themselves away behind me because in an instant all of their gazes shifted to over my shoulder. I had placed myself directly in the way hoping that they wouldn't see anything behind me but I guess it didn't work. "It looks like team of dogs." Ayame mused stepping forward.

I mimicked her move and stepped forward ears lying flat as my hackles bristled and my growl grew louder. Ivaylo stepped forward also growl growing as loud as mine as if he was personally threatened by my move. "Cain?" I heard Jess whimper.

"A female?" Edon asked shocked. "A future mate perhaps?"

I growled again. "Enough Jess."

"Jess and Gunnolf, my that sounds wonderful." Ivaylo said speaking for the first time.

"Almost as good as Ivaylo and Ayame, or should I say Ayame and Ivaylo considering she probably has more than you." I matched them glare for glare before I took a more serious turn. "Now what do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious, your trespassing on Valley Pack territory?" Edon explained.

I was shocked by this claim, I was expecting something like this but I didn't think it would actually be the reason. "This is and always will be Mountain Pack territory so you get your rangy furred butts off my ground!" They will not take what my pack fought them for and won fair and square.

"You don't get it do you?" Edon asked teeth being showed before they were covered again. "We took the territory that your poor excuse of a pack gave up, without a fight. So leave before we make you!"

I growled but I knew this wasn't the time or the place. I was starting to get my mind back from the instincts that wanted me to stake my claim the second those three came within sniffing distance. "Try to force us than, I dare you." Oh no.

I froze muscles tensing as all attention shifted towards the one dog that I totally forgot about. Steel stood up now eyes hollow and looking at the wolves with a snarl on his face. "Steele you idiot!" Jess yelled. I had to agree with her. He is an idiot he just challenged a group of three wolves and he can't even fight like them, he would be killed in an instant. Mind you I'm not against that but the team needs a leader and I'm no lead dog.

"Steele back down." I warned him.

"Shut it Pup!" He barked. I growled but he ignored me instead focusing his attention on Edon. "You and me right now!"

"Nikki! Rex!" I barked looking at the two large dogs. "Hold him!" They hesitated. "Hold him or you have no lead dog!" That got them moving.

With only slight hesitation they leaped forward and tackled Steele to the ground pinning him with their paws as he barked and tried to wriggle free.

"If you want a fight Edon you fight me." I growled. "After all we have unfinished business."

He grinned baring his sharp teeth. "Fine but let's make this interesting shall we. You win you get free passage and your land back, but you lose and we get both the lead dog, and the girl."

I growled and couldn't help but start pacing. I can't believe this. "Fine." I growled.

"Cain what the…"

"Enough Jess, stay out of this." I yelled back at her. She flinched and lowered her head letting out a whine.

"Let's settle this than shall we." Edon growled. "First to submit loses."

I let out a growl of agreement and hunkered down getting my body low to the ground as I let a snarl take my muzzle and warp it. I let my mind slip back into the repressed instincts of before and growled again.

Edon matched my pose and let a growl grow as we started to circle. This is going to be fun.

He jumped forward and I dodged to the side before tackling him in his side and making him crash hard to the ground. I pounced on his teeth bared as I went for his throat. Before I could clamp down on his shoulder he swiped with his forepaws scraping my chest and forcing me back.

Using the opening he got to his paws and growled at me before jumping again. I met jump for jump and pushed him back to the ground my larger size forcing him back. He pawed at me and I whined when I his claws drag through my fur and cut my skin. I swiped with my right forepaw and snapped at his paws with my strong jaws when I could.

A noise caught my attention and I yelped when Ivaylo plowed into my side sending me skidding alone the snow. I whimpered when my shoulder pulled and stretched painfully but forced myself to my paws. "This is one on one Ivaylo you step in you brake the deal and forfeit."

He didn't answer instead he jumped forward. I ducked down and jumped up when he got over me grunting when his stomach collided with my back. Swinging to the side I swiped my left forepaw and batting Ayame in the muzzle before biting down on the scruff of her neck. Turning with her struggling form in my mouth I tossed her right into Edon.

"Yah Cain!" I heard Star cheer.

"Give it up Edon I was born and trained for this." I growled grinning at the wolf as he got to his paws ignoring the whimper Ayame that lay on the snow. She was no fighter, none of them were they were trained to gather food nothing else. "You won't last against me."

"I am not done yet mutt." He growled lunging forward. I braced myself before howling in pain when I felt Ivaylo clamp down on my shoulders. I withered ignoring as my skin tore. With a yelp I was tackled to the ground by Edon.

I struggled on the ground as his claws dug into my stomach and chest. Looking up at him I growled when I saw Ivaylo standing behind him just in case. I will not lose!

Shifting slightly I got my paws under him just as his teeth started to put pressure on my throat. With a heave I pushed him off and into Ivaylo making them both yelp. Rolling to my paws I got up just in time to stumble to the side when Ayame lunged past me.

I whimpered when I felt the blood pour from my shoulder. That dogs got some bite in him that's for sure. I growled as I tried to keep them all in view. Ayame limped slightly on her right so she must have done something with all the crashing she's been doing. Edon was stiff but not hurt too much. All in all it looks like I need to watch out for Ivaylo.

I rolled my shoulders ignoring the sting of pain it sent to my head. Letting out a growl I lunged at them. My first target is Edon, he's the ring leader take him out and I know Ayame with back down. Ivaylo though won't be easy I might have to end him.

Pushing past Ivaylo and Ayame was easy and instantly I hit Edon in the chest pushing him backwards. A large rock behind him caught my attention but I couldn't act on it because I caught movement beside me. Using a move I learned from being on the receiving end of it I turned sharply and used my tail. The slap of tail on cheek was easily heard when it hit Ivaylo. I snapped at Ayame and she backed up with a worried growl, heh all bark no bite.

I growled again and pushed into Edon sending him backwards. I heard a crack and groan followed by a crunching sound that I took to be Edon collapsing on the snow.

I was now looking at Ivaylo. Ayame just like I thought stopped fighting when she saw Edon being taken out. Behind Ivaylo I could see the sled team. Rex was back beside Jess on Gunnar who still lay sprawled on the ground. Steele watched shocked about something though I wasn't sure what and Nikki and Kaltag sat beside each other with Star slightly behind them.

I looked back at Ivaylo. "You done yet?"

He growled and looked around. With one more growl he slumped in on himself. "You win; you got your land and safe passage."

I grinned ignoring as my shoulder flared again. God I'm going to have bad back problems when I'm older. "Good now get your boss and go." I slowly moved to the side as they both moved towards the prone form of Edon on the ground. I backed up slowly getting closer to the team but keep the two still fight worthy wolves in sight.

They struggled slightly to get Edon on Ivaylo's back before they slunk up the hill using their sharp claws to find purchase.

The second they were out of view I whined and slumped slightly feeling my wounds add up. My chest felt hot and stiff. My shoulder was going numb but still found a way to burn with pain. I felt light headed with blood loss and exhaustion and my paws hurt from the sharp bits of rock and ice I've been fight on.

I groaned as I slowly lay down on the snow letting the cold cool my wounds. "Cain?"

I snorted and opened my eyes slowly looking up at the small dog. "Yes Star?"

"Who were they?"

"Yah it looked like you knew them?" Kaltag agreed.

I groaned again and rolled onto my side. "They're from a rival pack, used to be friends till we went to war. They were taught to forage, I was taught to kill. We didn't see eye to eye all the time but, we were still friends."

I yawned feeling my jaw crack as I did so. My eyes were getting heavy, muscles relaxing as my mind slowed down. "No let me…" I yawned trailing off as my eyes closed.

"No you don't." I heard Jess growl before I yelped when something bit my tail. I jumped to my paws whirling around to see a smug looking Jess.

"Ow!"

She shrugged keeping the smug look on her muzzle even as I glared at her. Suddenly I didn't feel hurt anymore though I was stiff. Growling I lay back down on the ground and rolled over onto my back wiggling back and forth like I was getting rid of an itch before rolling back to my paws and looking at the mess.

It was an old trick I was taught by my dad when I was small pup. It was after my first real fight outside of training and he told me how to do a rough judge on how bad the wound is by how much blood you leave. Mind you it hurt so much just to do that and ran the risk of opening the wounds back up.

_Hmm not bad._ I thought cocking my head as I looked down at it. There were more flakes of blood than smears so that meant the wound was closing. It was small to so that much means the wound is more superficial. The pain must have just came from being in an awkward spot and so close to my sutured shoulder wound that it pulled a little.

"Uh why did you do that?" Rex suddenly asked from his spot on Gunnar.

"Old trick my Dad taught me when I was a pup." I told them grinning. Suddenly I sobered. I wonder what happened to him, to the pack that he led for my whole life. From what I heard they ran, that was heartening to hear, I thought I was the last Mountain Pack member alive, until I found a mate to settle down with. This said we 'gave up' the territory so maybe the blow was too much to whether and then to defend against the war we caved and left to regroup.

God I hope that was the case. It was heart breaking to think of the only other option.

"…Gunnolf?" I was shocked out of my thoughts when I heard my name before letting out a growl.

"My name is Cain." I growled.

Jess flinched slightly shrugging back down beside Rex. "Sorry, I. I just want to leave my past behind me, please don't call me that." I rolled my shoulder wincing when I felt all of my wounds with that one move. I sighed and looked at the sky again, still orange with sunset.

"I'll be right back." I told them, moving off to the sheer ice cliff that we slid down.

"Where are you going?" Star yelled. Man he is scared. I could literally here his nerves in his voice when he asked that. I bet he was just barely trying to keep a collected appearance but on the inside he was probably shaking enough to rattle his brain.

"Up, to take a look around." I explained.

I looked up and sighed this is going to be fun. Not! It wasn't completely vertical but it was damn near close and all ice to bout. I flexed my paws looking at my nails and running them along the ice smirking when they left scratches. Taking my first couple steps I braced myself as I slid slightly before my nails caught.

After a bit I got the hang of it. As long as I kept my weight even never putting my full body on one paw as I moved I was fine. I went one paw at a time, one side at a time. It only took a minute but by the end of it I was sore as hell from having to move so stiffly.

I got to the top and let out a panting sigh. Taking in a large gulp of frosty air I let it sit in my lungs before slowly exhaling and looking down my muzzle as it fogged out of my mouth. I was hoping I could see how cold it was because too me I only really felt it in the bare patch on my shoulder and even that was slowly growing back and covering the pink skin.

I growled when a sudden gust of harsh wind brought with it even more snow which started to come down in earnest. You think it would have calmed down by now but nope it looks like the eye of it had just passed over us.

Shaking my head I hunched my shoulders against the wind and pushed through the ever deepening snow. I stumbled gasping as I fell face first into the snow.

Within a heartbeat I was free and sat there shaking the snow off of my muzzle snorting when I felt it melting in my snow nose. I wriggled my nose when on top of the funny feeling of melting snow in my nose I caught smell of something familiar.

Balto.

I couldn't the happy bark that was quickly snatched away from me by the harsh wind blowing in from behind me. I looked out into the snow only able to see slight blurs of forms like trees and other things even when they were no more than six feet from me.

I could only faintly see a figure approaching through the snow stumbling when the snow gave out under it. I could hear grunting and sniffing in intervals from the form as it approached.

Slowly I started to make out features. Lean form, brownish-grey fur. Bared teeth. And all other aspects that couldn't be described that made up my brother and father figure.

He looked up at me brown eyes squinting against the onslaught of snow and wind that blew his way. "'Bout time you found us." I growled.

**Thank you for reading chapter five of this story. This chapter stands around 3,345 words and around seven pages long. This and the chapters before it were written a while ago so I had to read through them a couple times before I posted them to check over for errors, after this the chapters will be finished just before I post them. I do not know how well I will be able to keep up regular updates but I'll try once a week.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

_**The Medicine Crate**_

_**3,906 Words**_

"This way," I told him pointing with my nose in the direction of the drop. It was almost impossible to see now, the wind blowing strong enough to grab both falling snow and settled snow. The tracks that I made getting here were completely gone only the slightest drop in the snow telling me where they were.

Without a word Balto moved to follow me, keeping close for the added warmth of my coat. This is something we figured out a long time ago. Even though Balto was also part wolf he still doesn't have the thick coat like I do so in the harsh storms we tend to huddle together.

Looking down we could just faintly see the flickering light of the lantern that was strapped to the top of the medicine box "Watch your," Balto stepped forward, front paw going over the drops lip and touching the ice. With a startled yelp he lost his footing and slid down. "Paws," I finished.

I watched him slide until I could only make out the faintest of outlines, then taking a deep breath I stepped forward right to the edge. I didn't want to do this again, last time I went down here I was knocked out from a badly placed rock and I didn't want to push my luck with that happening again. I started a countdown, going backwards from ten in my head. With each number I got closer to the edge, bracing myself for the slide.

The edge had other ideas. When I hit six I heard a crack, and paused in my counting to cock my ears and look around. The faintest of cracks reached my ears and I couldn't help but slump as I looked down. Snow pebbles rolled out from under my paws and down the ice slide. "Figures," I sighed. Without a sound, as if the cracks were just to gain my attention, the ground shifted, the snow falling forward and carrying my paws with it.

I stuggled, getting low to the fast moving ice and trying to dig my nails in to slow my descent, or at least gain some measure of control. I failed, badly. All I got out of that 'control' were sore nails and pained pads. By the time I got to the bottom Balto was already firmly on the ground and checking on everyone. I got down there, stumbling as my footing all of a sudden became solid instead of slippery.

I'm not sure what happened, one moment I'm struggling to regain my balance, feeling like I'm still sliding down that hill, and the next I'm sprawled out on the ground, my shoulder feeling like it was lit on fire.

I gasped, my breath coming out in short pants as the pain slowly died down. "Damn," I groaned getting to my paws with a small limp. I glared at the offending leg, still throbbing with pain as I avoided putting too much weight on it. "Everyone is fine," Steele growled, still mopping in the corner by himself.

"Yeah, but our musher hit his head," Star put in moving up and nudging Gunnar's limp arm. "And he's not moving,"

I watched as Balto spared a brief look around, taking in all of the beaten down dogs, how they refused to take in even a little hope. "Alright, come on I can lead you home," he promised taking a harness in his mouth and dragging it out of the snow.

I grimaced, moving up to get closer to the crowd as the wind sent a strong gust our way. It was tougher than I thought, walking forward in the snow drifts with only three cooperating legs. My fourth one, the one that seems to always get hurt didn't want to hold any of my weight. "What's wrong?"

I sighed as Jess moved up to me, leaning against my hurt side to take some weight and also for warmth. The cold must really be getting to her, she was shivering constantly, small shakes taking her body. It made me wonder, is she supporting me or am I supporting her. "I'm fine," I finally answered.

"One thing I've learned about you in the days I've known you is you're never fine,"

I looked down at her with a raised eyebrow, shivering against me as the wind continued to gust, "I don't know if I should be insulted about that or not,"

A growl caught my attention and I looked just in time to see Steele jump in front of Balto who was scratching at the bark of a tree. Steele smashed into the dead tree, its weak roots giving out and letting it collapse onto its side. "I'll get use back. I'm the lead dog, I'm in charge," Steele growled.

Balto stared him down for a second, I knew what he would be debating, is this the right time to start this fight? I wanted to say yes, I wanted to shout at him to finish it, do us all a favor and deal with Steele, but this isn't the time or the place for this. Balto seemed to come to the same decision. With a shake of his head he turned around, putting his back to Steele and moving towards the sled. "Well then let me take the medicine, the kids are getting sicker,"

Steele was obviously looking to start something though. Letting out a short growl he jumped in front of Balto, a deranged look in his eyes. "Touch that box, and I'll tear you apart,"

A growl built in my throat and I stepped forward to enter the fight, ignoring my throbbing side and the sharp pains that raked my body with every step. I yelped though when I was pulled backwards, a strong mouth clamped down on my tail. I slid on a short foot of ice, falling down to my stomach. A weight settled on top of me, put in such away that I couldn't move but it wasn't touching my wounds.

I craned my head around, raising an eyebrow at Jess's stern but still smug look. "You are not getting involved," she growled.

I chuckled laying, my head down on my paws and watching as the sled team circled the two fighters. "If you keep doing this to me people will start getting ideas,"

"What's your point?" I froze, going stiff under her at that. Was she joking? Craning my head around to look I noticed she wasn't looking at me. Her head was turned away, looking up the hill to our left.

"I'm not leaving without that medicine," I turned my attention back to Balto, watching as he rolled across the ground after being pushed.

"Who do you think you are?" Asked Steele, cocking his head to the side.

"Since when did you need a Pedigree to help somebody?" Balto asked slinking around the side.

Steele let him get close to the sled, than jumped in front of him, bringing his head up into the air to look down at Balto. Again he let Balto get close, watching as he cautiously walked around the larger dog. Balto was almost able to touch his nose to the sled when Steele pounced. He jumped to the side shoulder colliding with Balto and launching the smaller dog sliding.

"Oh he'll feel that tomorrow," Kaltag put in.

"I think he is feeling that now," Nikki added.

I've never wanted to fight more than I did now, and that's saying something. I struggled, pushing up with my front left leg, the only one that will take my weight, hoping to push Jess off. She was heavier than she looks. I barely rose an inch before she shifted and her weight sent me back down onto the snow with a huff of released air. "No you don't,"

"I need to help," I growled, struggling to push up.

"I said no," she repeated shifting again so I fell. I went to growl but it quickly turned into a yelp when she bit my ear. "You're in no condition to fight, and this is something Balto needs to do for himself. He can't keep hiding from Steele,"

I whimpered, letting my head flop back down onto the hard snow as I watched my only family get tossed around. Steele rushed forward, biting into Balto's scruff and flinging him to the side, before standing beside the sled like he owned it.

Balto slowly got up, to slow in my opinion. Something wasn't right, he was too stiff in his reactions, not all there. I studied him as he moved to the sled again. I saw it when he spun to the side as Steele jumped, toppling the sled and crate atop it. An orange bandana circling his neck. Jenna.

_Dogs got his head in the clouds, _I muttered.

The last straw was drawn when Steele attacked. He lunged forward, clamping his teeth around one of Balto's back legs and tossing him aside. It seemed like he had perfect aim. Balto flew a short distance before crashing back first with an icy rock, head banging into the top.

I saw red as I forced myself to my paws. Jess not expecting it was tossed aside in my rush. I didn't spare a glance at her as I charged towards the proud Malamute. Before I could reach him I was launched onto my side, a heavy form placing all of its weight on my injured shoulder. The pain didn't even register in my head. I don't know if it from the cold or adrenaline and I didn't really care.

I struggled, squirming and snapping as I tried to get at Steele. A paw was in my view and I snapped at it clamping my teeth briefly around it just above the ankle. The yelp knocked me out of my frenzy.

I let go as the weight pushed off me. Jess stumbled back, small spots of blood darkening her leg fur. She whined, shaking her head and favoring her right leg. "No," I whispered. The taste of blood on my tongue made me want to throw up but I held back the urge. I got to my paws, my own pain forgotten, and moved towards her.

Rex blocked my path, teeth bared and a growl in his chest. "Back off Gunnolf," That name, I don't think I ever hated that name more. I felt like for once I lived up to it, killer, protector. Killer yes, but protector, no not that. I was no protector, I'm just good to kill, that was I was raised to do, that's all I know.

I couldn't look at her, turning away and closing my ears to her whines. I didn't hear her as she called my name, or even hear the fight that went on between Balto and Steele, all I knew was the taste of her blood on my tongue. I felt my teeth pierce her skin and draw it.

Every fight I've been in, every time I drew blood, I felt it all again. My paws became heavy with blood that wasn't there, my mouth drowned in the crimson fluid. My breath came in pants as I backed away, shaking my head. I couldn't do this.

My back hit something and I whipped around expecting a dog. It was a stone, a smear of blood on it. The scent tickled my nose. Edon. This was the rock I launched him into, the rock that knocked him out. He must have hit his head harder than I thought.

I remember when we were pups, before the large war that almost destroyed both packs. We used to play Prey and Hunter, practicing our fighting and foraging with one another. I remember the accident that brought about the war. My pack attacked first, believing blood was due to the loss of one of our elders found dead on their territory.

A scream made me collect myself and I looked over my shoulder. Balto stood at the edge to the cliff, bandana missing from around his neck. He was leaned forward, looking down. I slowly trudged towards him, the feel of blood weighing me down slowly lifting off. I don't think I'll ever be free of the blood I've drawn of the wolves, brothers and sisters that I have killed all because of a war we didn't want.

I remember when I was part of the pack, I was with a female, I don't even remember her name. She was older than me, by some years and a hunter. She had the scent of a deer and we planned to take it back to the den. A howl drew our ears. I made her hide as I went to look.

It was a Valley wolf. She had her rear paw stuck in a bear trap, the sharp metal teeth dug into her leg and making it useless. She looked at me, letting out a pitiful whine. My ears went down as I saw her crying from the pain.

I went to step forward, I was going to free her, I know I shouldn't but I was going to. Then I remembered the war. I took two steps back, shaking my head. That's when I heard the click of the hunter. The human came out of hiding, gun held ready and starring at the trapped wolf. I could kill the human, or at least injure him so he couldn't shoot. I could do a lot of things that would save the wolf, but I didn't.

I backed up into the shadows and turned. Shutting my eyes and closing my ears. A bang. The birds took off from the trees in fright.

Shaking myself out of the memory I looked down the cliff from beside Balto. Steele was down there, bandana clamped in his mouth as he struggled to his feet. I don't know how he survived a drop like that but he did. He looked up at us, anger in his eyes. Then he ran.

"Leave him," Balto sighed. I looked at him. I was ready to run after the dog, I knew the area, sort of, I could cut him off easily and finish it. "We need to get the medicine home."

Home, that sounds nice, I just want to get to the Trawler and start over, forget all of this.

We both turned. The dogs had just finished pushing Gunnar up onto the sled, somehow wrapping him tightly in the blanket that was already on it. I followed Balto as he trotted to the front, avoiding looking at Rex, who glared at me, and Jess who, I didn't even want to know how she was looking at me.

At the front Star stood in his place, Steele's harness held in his mouth. When Balto got close he held it higher, inviting Balto to put it on. I don't think I've ever seen Balto happier than when he stepped into the harness and it fit him perfectly.

I took up my position beside him, looking at the top of the hill with trepidation. "That isn't going to be easy," I muttered.

"We can do it," Balto vowed. He looked back, scanning the team behind him. "Mush!"

I launched forward with him, running ahead to scale the wall first. At the top I waited, they were half way up, making better time than I thought they would. Behind them, just pulling himself over the cliff edge was Steele, the bandana was still in his mouth.

I could see the first marker on the tree, the bark torn off. Turning back I saw Balto just top the hill, but I couldn't see Steele anymore. They all made it up, passing me as I studied the ground below. Nothing that I could see from this distance. The sled slid past and I turned following it through the trees and blowing wind.

We had been running for a while when we came to a natural fork and stopped. Marks were everywhere, the bark stripped from almost every tree lining the paths. "Which way Balto? Which way?" Star asked.

I moved up the line, looking around with Balto. Checking the snow I growled, no tracks, the snow had already covered it. And the wind was making it impossible to catch a scent.

"Uh," Balto looked around with me, eventually looking at me. I shrugged, wincing at the pain in my shoulder. "This way!"

The team followed him willingly, believing he knew without a doubt where they were going. I knew otherwise. We were lost, his markings had failed. I followed anyways though, I'd rather stick with them than run by myself, safer in numbers as they say.

We ran for many minutes, though I couldn't be sure how long it was exactly. By the time we slid to a stop I was ready to go down. I leg was almost completely numb, all I could feel was the tip of my shoulder blade, and I didn't want to feel that. Pain raked through my body and it was getting harder to breath. My vision was starting to get bleary, swimming before my eyes.

I blinked, my sight settling down. Shaking my head I tried to ignore the head ache that was forming. What was wrong with me?

"Balto, why are you taking us in circles?" Kaltag barked. His voice sounded far away, yet I was sitting almost right next to the pile of dogs

I couldn't even hear Balto's answer. They launched into another run, going the other trail this time. Instantly there was a small drop, the sled crashing to the ground with a thump. I followed, jumping easily. My leg gave out on the landing though and I rolled, not feeling any pain like I should have. Getting to my paws I started running struggling to keep the team in sight as I favored my right leg.

They went left, following the trail.

I cut through the tree's relying on my instincts to guide me through the reaching branches and deep snow. I came out beside them, beside Jess to be specific. She was struggling to match the fast pace Balto set, harness pulling her most of the way.

I stumbled but recovered and kept up, barely. "Cain?"

I shook my head keeping up the stumbling run even as we broke through the tree line. My eyes widened when the ground suddenly dropped into a steep hill and we started to slide. The sled slid to the side eventually passing the team. I dug in my paws, my nails creating furrows in the snow as I tried to slow down.

The edge was approaching. The two wheel dogs had only just avoided going off, and luckily the sled had caught of a lip of rock that came above the snow line. I passed Gunnar who lay sprawled in the snow and kept going. I started to panic, digging in my front paws till I turned about and even tried running.

I stopped right when my rear paws left the ground and I was left kicking rock ledge. My leg blazed with pain as I held on, struggling to get back up even as I heard cracking. The sled was tiping beside me and crates was coming out of its ties but I couldn't do anything. Suddenly just as it slipped out, Balto caught it, grabbing a line in his mouth. I sighed, grabbing some purchase with my back paws.

The ground jolted under me and I froze in fear, eyes widening. Balto and I looked at each other, the same looks of fear on our faces and then the ground was gone. We screamed as we tumbled, and I spun in the air.

_Why me? _I thought as the ground approached. I squeezed my eyes shut, taking a deep breath and bracing myself as best I could.

XxXxXxXx

"Cain!" Jess screamed moving to rush forward as if to catch him.

Rex caught her just in time, grabbing her by her scruff and tugging back until she was on her rear, the edge just before her. "What are you doing?" He barked.

"I have to help him, we have to help," The storm picked up, making it a white out down below.

"There is no way to get down there," Rex told her growling as he stopped her from trying. "You would kill yourself trying, and then what good would you do them, us. If somehow they survive and get the medicine here we would be down a team member and I doubt that wolf of yours would take kindly to a leash,"

Jess froze, eyes wide as she looked to the cliff edge. "I don't think he could survive that, he…" She gulped a sob getting close to escaping, "he wasn't right before he took that tumble, something's wrong with him."

Rex sighed, looking towards the cliff also. "He did take quite the beating from them wolves, but he's tough, didn't you say so yourself?"

"I don't know," Jess answered sounding like she was somewhere else. "I just don't know what to think anymore."

XxXxXxXx

I shivered and started to shift. Something dug into my stomach, making it tough to breath properly. My back felt heavy and when I opened my eyes my vision wasn't as bad as before. Snow came down even harder than before. I shivered, snow coming off of my back and onto my nose, making me sneeze.

Shifting I let my weight carry me and I tumbled down even more, banging my back painfully off something on the way. Finally, many bounces later I settled. I was on snow, no shocker there, but this was untouched virgin snow that acted like a pillow. I sighed, it was so comfy, I just wanted to curl up and go to sleep.

But I couldn't. Pain in my leg caused me to stay awake and I took it as a blessing. Pain means I'm still alive, it also means that I had a chance to live. Slowly, cautiously I got to my paws, my legs shaking under my weight, my right leg didn't want to hold my weight but I wasn't surprised this time.

I stumbled, something tapping my left shoulder. Looking at it I saw a glow coming from under the snow, the bit that I hit had cleared and wood peeked out from the light. I quickly angled brushing my tail across it. Slowly the medicine box was revealed, the lantern atop it flickering at the odd angle it was on.

The snow cleared slightly and I saw Balto. He studied something on the ground, lifting up his paw and looking at it before placing it back down in the same spot in wonder. A change seemed to come over him, his fur rippled and not from the wind and he lifted his head. He howled, the cry piercing the assaulting wind.

I answered the cry lifting my own head. My cry was deeper, I was more experienced in doing this than him. Faint echoes of other howls tickled my ears from the mountains and I let the familiar sound wash over me.

I kept going after Balto ended and slowly lowered my head. His eyes met mine and we grinned. "Just another hill to conquer," he told me.

"Going to be hard," I added.

"Challenging,"

"Fun," I ended.

**Thank you for reading my story so far I hope you will continue reading as we get into my ideas more as the movie ends. This chapter stands at 3,906 words and aprox. 8 pages.**


End file.
